1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for separating heavy isotopes of hydrogen, namely deuterium and tritium in their oxide form, from water which is contaminated with these heavy isotopes, and more particularly to an apparatus including the utilization of hollow core fiber filled with ion exchange beads as a separation medium.
2. Prior Art
Nuclear power plants must routinely deal with the replacement and disposal of contaminated water taken from the core reactor which is laden with heavy isotopes of hydrogen, namely deuterium oxides and tritium oxides. Tritium in particular is highly radioactive having a half life of about twelve and one half years emitting beta rays to form helium.
Periodically, the contaminated water from nuclear reactors must be replaced. It has become industry practice to dispose of the old contaminated water by simply dispersing it over adjacent ground areas. This is stressful to the environment as the deuterium oxides and tritium oxides are now known to have contaminated ground water sources. There appears to be no effective and economically practical means for otherwise disposing of this contaminated water so that this practice of ground disposal continues.
The present invention provides an economical alternative to ground disposal of contaminated water whereby the deuterium and tritium isotopes are held within lengths of hollow core fiber which have been filled or packed with ion exchange resin beads. Contaminated water is flowed through lengths of the filled hollow core fiber, substantially purified water discharging therefrom with the oxides of heavy isotopes of hydrogen being held or trapped within the hollow core fiber for appropriate disposal. Regeneration of the apparatus is also disclosed. This invention is equally useful for separating heavy isotopes of other smaller sized molecules such as those of oxygen and nitrogen.